<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stark Sisters by SupernaturalWhoLocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390022">The Stark Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWhoLocked/pseuds/SupernaturalWhoLocked'>SupernaturalWhoLocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWhoLocked/pseuds/SupernaturalWhoLocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sisters and their adventures in swearing in front of Peter Parker and Harley Keener. Just a cute story idea I had after rewatching the scene where Morgan swears in Endgame when Tony does. An AU story with a change to Endgame because it still makes me cry after all this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stark Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morgan Stark swears in front of Harley and Peter. Four years later, both boys find themselves in the same position when Stephanie Stark swears in front of them. AU goodness and family feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Shit!’ A voice repeated and both Harley Keener and Peter Parker dropped the hologram base they each held and turned around, spotting the offender who had repeated Harley’s word. Morgan Stark, the four-year-old daughter of Tony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts was standing there in purple and green pyjamas, holding a toy platypus and Peter could swear she was hiding a smirk. </p>
<p>‘No! I mean, that’s an adult word. Little kids aren’t meant to be saying that word.’ Harley tried to explain, and Morgan tilted her head slightly as she walked over to them.<br/>
‘But you’re both kids as well.’ Morgan told them and both Peter and Harley scoffed. </p>
<p>‘We’re teenagers. Anyone under the age of twelve isn’t allowed to swear.’ Peter told Morgan firmly and she just smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘And they definitely aren’t allowed to tell their mother or father that they know swear words.’ Harley quickly added on and Morgan’s smile changed into a smirk. Peter knew that wasn’t a good sign and he mentally braced himself for whatever this way too clever for her age little girl was going to say next. </p>
<p>‘But daddy said that I had to be at least eighteen. Are you saying that daddy lied to me Harley? Cause I can go and ask him and mommy right now.’ Morgan said simply and Peter heard Harley mumble under his breath about a smartass four-year-old. Peter hit his arm and Harley hit him back, glaring at him as he rubbed his arm. </p>
<p>‘No, we’re not saying your dad lied. We’re just saying that Harley’s mom told him twelve. You know, the rules change depending on the kid. Aunt May told me I had to be sixteen.’ Peter tried to justify himself and Morgan just looked at him like he was an idiot. Peter had to wonder how this kid made him feel stupid. It had to be apart of the Stark genes, that he was certain of. </p>
<p>‘Aren’t you meant to be in bed anyway?’ Harley asked and Peter knew that he was trying to turn the situation back on Morgan. </p>
<p>‘I couldn’t sleep. Stephanie hasn’t stopped crying and mommy and daddy were trying to stop her from waking me up, but it didn’t work. I decided to come in here cause I knew you were both out here.’ Morgan explained. The quietness of the workshop allowed for Peter to hear with his enhanced hearing the cries of a three-week-old baby and the attempt at soothing from its parents.</p>
<p>‘Okay, fine. But if we get in trouble, its your fault, Morgan.’ Harley warned her and Morgan squealed in delight and she placed her platypus on the nearest bench and ran over to them, picking up their hologram bases and placing them on her own workshop bench that Tony had made for her when he realised that she loved being in there with him. </p>
<p>‘What are you doing?’ Peter asked as Morgan started to swipe at things on the hologram. </p>
<p>‘Showing you what you’re doing wrong. Daddy said that you can’t place that part there because it would interfere with the web shooters.’ Morgan showed Harley and Peter. They both looked at each other in shock and they both grabbed a chair and sat behind her. The three of them spent the next half an hour discussing improvements to the Spider-Man suit. It was only when they heard a knock at the door of the workshop that all three of them jumped and looked guilty up at the door and saw the man himself, Tony Stark, at the door, his arms folded in front of him and an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>‘Daddy!’ Morgan said, being the only one brave enough to speak up. Tony walked over to them and held his hand out to Morgan, who got out of her chair and ran over to him and Tony picked up his daughter, settling her on his left side and grabbing the stuffed platypus. </p>
<p>‘I thought you were meant to be in bed, little Miss Stark.’ Tony told her and Morgan merely snuggled into his neck. </p>
<p>‘I couldn’t sleep. Stephanie was being too loud.’ Morgan told her father and he sighed. </p>
<p>‘That doesn’t mean you can sneak out of the house. You know the rules, Morgana. You’re not meant to be in the workshop without supervision.’ Tony scolded her gently. </p>
<p>‘But Peter and Harley are in here.’ Morgan pointed out and Tony sighed again as he looked now looked at Harley and Peter. Peter tried to smile at Tony, but he merely looked at him with a deadpanned expression and probably a secret desire to throttle them both for not bringing Morgan back into the house straight away.</p>
<p>‘Tony, look she was a good help. She helped us with some improvements for Peter’s suit.’ Harley told him. </p>
<p>‘Keener, I don’t want to hear excuses. Now, the three of you are going to bed. Be grateful that I found you in here and not Pepper, otherwise the two of you would be grounded, along with you Morgan.’ Tony told his daughter. </p>
<p>‘How can Pepper ground us?’ Peter said without thinking and Tony let out a chuckle. </p>
<p>‘Pepper has the ability to ground anyone. Don’t doubt it. Now, you two are going to bed. FRIDAY lock the workshop until I come in here tomorrow. I don’t want anyone in here.’ Tony told his AI system.</p>
<p>‘Absolutely boss.’ FRIDAY told him and the lights started to turn off, one by one and Tony walked out, and Peter and Harley turned to each other and let out a laugh before following Ironman and his daughter out of the workshop. </p>
<p>*TSS*</p>
<p>‘Asshole!’ A voice repeated and Peter and Harley looked at each other in horror as they were taken back four years ago when a little girl had repeated shit and had gotten them almost grounded from Tony Stark. Now, it was the little girl’s sister, and she was wearing the same shit eating grin on her face as she absolutely knew that was a word she wasn’t allowed to repeat. </p>
<p>‘Stephanie! No!’ Peter said quickly as he closed the hologram down and tried to look tough, but Stephanie gave him what he called the Pepper Potts stare and he crumbled underneath it.</p>
<p>‘Steph, you know that’s a bad word, why would you say it?’ Harley asked as he tried to look innocent and Peter really wished he could slap him as they tried to dig themselves out of a familiar hole.</p>
<p>‘If it’s a bad word, why did you say it?’ Stephanie asked and Peter could feel the hole they were in drop by ten feet when he tried to think of a suitable response. </p>
<p>‘Because it’s an adult word. Isn’t that what your mom and dad say?’ Peter asked finally and Stephanie tilted her head and crossed her arms as she took them both in. Peter couldn’t help but feel that he was being x-rayed by the youngest Stark and he tried not to squirm. </p>
<p>‘But dad calls you both his kids and kids aren’t allowed to swear, so why are you swearing?’ Stephanie asked and Harley and Peter both looked at each other in horror as they realised that she had them corned into a submission. If it was even possible, it was even worse than when they had been trying to reason with Morgan four years ago. </p>
<p>‘Aren’t you meant to be inside the house getting ready for lunch?’ Harley finally asked and Stephanie walked over to them, her cape on her dress following behind her and she grabbed their hands.</p>
<p>‘I finished lunch. I’m outside bored trying to have a tea party but mommy and daddy are having a nap.’ Stephanie told them happily. </p>
<p>‘Come on, we’ll join you for the tea party.’ Harley told her and her face lit up as she dragged them out of the workshop and towards the small tent area in front of the house that both Morgan and Stephanie practically lived in when they weren’t in the workshop with their father. Stephanie had her table and chairs outside and little teacups and an empty cake display in the middle. </p>
<p>‘I’m Black Widow. Peter, you can be Spider-Man and Harley, you can be Doctor Strange.’ Stephanie told them, suddenly happy and Peter couldn’t help but suddenly wonder if she had extorted Peter and Harley, like Morgan had four years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy and let me know if we should see more from the Stark Sisters in the future!<br/>A reminder that I own nothing but Stephanie Stark.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>